Dental models are made of a patient's teeth for such reasons as: the construction of crowns, partial dentures, retainers, removable orthodontic appliances, and study models. Dental stone or plaster is poured into an impression of the patient's teeth which then hardens. The hardened model then has to be trimmed for its variety of uses. The model trimming is done with a machine called a model trimmer which consists of a motor powered flat abrasive wheel flushed with running water to remove the grindings. The grindings are flushed into a drain which requires a plaster trap to preventing blockage of the drain lines. The water also has the disadvantage of removing a slight amount of the model surface which decreases the model accuracy.